


"Just like a fairytale."

by That_Dorky_Teen



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Best Friends, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Cruelty, Everyone Needs A Hug, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Genderbending, Growing Up, Homosexuality, Insecurity, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Magic, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Non-Sexual Slavery, Saving the World, Self-Esteem Issues, Shounen-ai, Slavery, Travel, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dorky_Teen/pseuds/That_Dorky_Teen
Summary: Akka.Dragon Quest V:The hand of the heavenly groom.I saw people out there wondering how the game would work if it could have a gay relationship, and people complaining about the bad treatment Nera got, so here it is. Nera is now a man. A man who is gay for the hero, Madason. A man who is gay for the hero, Madason, and it has his time to shine just like Bianca does.The Rimaldi/Briscoletti are the only ones being genderbended here, Bianca is still a girl."Even if no fairytale allows the brave, 'commoner' hero to marry his also male, noble friend, Madason and Nero deserve to have their happy ending. Things will work out at the end, no matter what."





	"Just like a fairytale."

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all see, I played the spanish version and I'm not used to the "Briscoletti" surname yet so even if everyone will have the english names here, the Briscolettis will be Rimaldis. Sorry if that bothers you.

How many time did he spend in that ship? He didn't even know anymore. Days, so many days.  
But he also was a six years old child, so maybe he was just exaggerating; kids always were impatient like that. Who knows.  
For a long time or not, he had enough time to explore around and get to know the people working there, they all were so cheerful and kind with him and his father !They loved his father. In fact everyone did, wherever they went.' Pankraz,I'm glad to see you again','Pankraz,you are so strong', 'Pankraz,you're amazing!'. They always said things like that, it made the child smile. Always. He noticed how his father seemed to be a little lonely sometimes, most of them he jumped to hug him and asked him to play together. He managed to make him laugh doing that, but having many people willing to support you cheer you up was good, right? Like Sancho, for example! There was no time to feel alone when Sancho was around. He was always cracking some joke, making that delicious food with weird names like tacos or enchiladas, helping father reading those big and very, very old books about flying castles or something like that (he just assumed they liked fairytales. Fairytales were interesting,after all. And beautiful. Everyone would like a good fairytale), singing while he cleaned the house and on top of that, he always had some extra time to play with him! No matter how busy he was. Sancho and his father were the world for that little black haired kid.  
Growing up without a mother sure was hard, but with two great people to look up to being there for him he couldn't afford to be sad and mope around, no sir. He had to be happy and be ready to help his father in anything he could! And maybe someday, when he grew older, he would be as cool and strong as him. That was one of his biggest wishes.

"You must be Pankraz! It's good to see you in one piece." Someone said. When he heard that name, the little one instantly got interested in that conversation and walked towards where that rich looking sir and his dad were, only to be pushed away by a dark haired boy dressed in red.

"Watch were you're walking, fool!" The other kid said in a tone that made Madason angry. He pouted, willing to answer with an even more rude sentence, but the kid ran away. 'Coward' he thought, deciding to brush it off and keep walking.The rich sir saw him and said some nice things to him, obtaining a shy giggle as a reply. Indeed, he looked like a good person. If his memory served him well that man was Rodrigo Rimaldi, the ship's owner who only agreed to make this trip to Littlehaven because of his father.

"I shall introduce you my sons-erm, well. My son. The other one ran away a few minutes ago. Come here, Nero…" The man turned around, smiling sweetly at his child. Madason thought he looked nice, too. Much more than that loud brat he met before. While they looked very similar, that Nero boy looked sweeter. Big bright eyes that resembled the beautiful sea he often stared at during the trip, his hair being blue too as if it was to match. Such an unusual hair color, it looked so cool. At his side, his dark locks were so plain and boring. The rich kid wore a pastel blue shirt, tucked in some navy blue short pants. He looked clean and fancy Madason felt kind of like a homeless person now looking so simple and humble, with his typical clothes you could find anywhere and messy hair underneath the dear purple hat his father gave him as a little gift not too long ago.  
Madason silently waited for him to come. He saw him walking towards the ship and then…nothing?

"Oh, my poor, precious,little bambino! Is the step too high for you?" Rodrigo asked, trying hard to not to laugh at his son's bad luck.

"Here, let me help you!" Father and son said at unison lending a hand to the child but, at the end it was Pankraz who helped him to get on the ship. The little hero couldn't help but feel disappointed...

"Haha, seems like your boy is interested in mine!" …And awkward, when that Rodrigo sir said that in a loud tone. "How old are you, boy?"

"Hum, six! I'm six years old, sir." Madason proudly answered. It was nothing, but he felt old now that he was six. On his defense,he was a brave, little, six years old! He already could beat slimes and even drackies all on his own!

"Just like my little Nero! I wish you two could be friends. I'm sure you two would get along just fine, but we have to leave. We have no time left for hanging out, you see…" 

Pankraz and Rodrigo kept talking about their busy lives, the children started to get bored. Their gazes soon met, they just smiled at each other and giggled shyly, looking away. Madason was a friendly boy, if he could he already would be chatting with him like they were friends since like, ever. But infront of their parents he felt all shy.

"Now, now. I will not bother you anymore with my chat, Pankraz. It was a pleasure getting to talk to you." Rodrigo announced.

"The pleasure is mine."

Both parents looked at their respective children with a little smile on their face.

"Let's go, Madason. People in Whealbrook are waiting for us!"

"Come on bambino, let's go to our cabin. You must be tired of all this adventuring."

With these words, Madason and Nero's ways seemed to split up. He really wished he could talk to him…the blue boy had definitely left an impression on him.


End file.
